Annoyance And Incompetence
by Dreamer10
Summary: Warning: NOT REALLY A SPOOF!! It's a rant. I'm complainig about stupid people's and stuff that happens to me.


A/N: The Jessica that I mentioned annoying me is certainly not Jessica Penny. Thank You. These are all real people. This is an account of actually, actual annoying events.  
  
  
  
Annoyance And Incompetence  
  
(a little rant)  
  
  
  
I sat myself upon a bench on the Christensen Middle School campus, in a foul mood. The sun was scorching and the breeze was like blasts from hell furnaces, perfectly fitting my mood.  
  
"Ay me!"  
  
" Why me?"  
  
"Why must I always suffer the incompetence of the idiots who surround me?"  
  
"Hmph!" I frown. The universe must have something against me. Am I really so unobtrusive that people can't; don't even notice when I do something?  
  
I scowl, "I open my mouth to speak….and they talk over me."  
  
"I slide the cover off the piano in the band-room's hall, begin to play… and Tracy pushes me away so she can!" Aaaargh! Why? Why do I have to put up with this?" And I think to myself, "This is my life."  
  
Life can be so annoying; it is filled with incompetence and fools. I scowl, purse, my and frown in turn. Right now I am so annoyed it's not even funny. Just before now, lunch, I was in band, but seeing as our conductor was not there we had a sub and we had to watch a movie. The movie was titled "Blast" and it showed an all brass and percussion band; it was quite good. But of course, seeing as I not well liked by whatever forces are out there… the fools sitting behind had to keep kicking me and spoil the movie. Couldn't they get it through their thick skulls that I was right there in front of them, and if they stretched out their legs they would kick me? Ooooh….it's so aggravating!  
  
Worse yet, when the movie came to a sad song titled "Loss" those same idjits have to start mock crying loudly. Can't they even listen to a slow song like mature human beings? I really can't see how some people ever made it to sixth grade. Their incompetence is infuriating. After we were released from band and I was already fuming, the piano incident occurred. On reflection it wasn't so terribly bad, but its quite frustrating when your temper is already flaring. At lunch I was too thoroughly annoyed to eat, and could only write this to vent my feelings.  
  
When I went to Core after lunch my temper did not improve. Not only are people incompetent and annoying but some of them are downright stupid, close-minded gits!! You see, in Core we had to do this stupid little worksheet where we had to find the spelling words that related to the words given and use the circled letters in the words to form a sentence. The sentence at the bottom of the page was something like "My dog so-and-so likes to ____________ for fun." And we had to fill in the blank It turned out to be "My dog so-and-so likes to bark at cars for fun" The stupid little git two seats away from me hasn't figured it out yet and he's trying to guess and he says  
  
"My dog so-and-so likes to bark at fags for fun."  
  
Aaaargh! Can you believe it? What an outrage! The sheer stupidity of it….What a homophobe! Lousy git! I was itching to strangle him.  
  
Not only is everyone, incompetent, annoying, or downright stupid but they're also immature. At lunch my friends, boyfriend Nick, and I were sitting in the shade of a tree and one of my friends says something about Nick being some sort of animal; I can't quite remember I was too flustered to care. Anyhow I said, "I'm a snake." And immediately Jessica and Amy start to crack up. I can only assume that in their immature little minds they were associating "snake" with a dick. Jessica said,  
  
"Hey Nick, your girlfriend's a snake" in between fits of annoying giggles.  
  
"What?", I say; annoyed and pretending I don't understand.  
  
"I was born under the year of the snake in the Chinese zodiac." Jessica sniggered and said, "You could be Nick's snake." That was too much; I couldn't stand the immaturity of the situation anymore.  
  
"Goodbye." I said, "I am seeking company that is less immature." And I promptly got up and stocked off a few feet away, and sit down by myself. Hey, I was with more mature company. I continued to work on this.  
  
Seconds later I was joined by my boyfriend and my friend's Courtney and Angel.  
  
" They're weird" Angel complained, "They always twist things around. Like if you say I'm a snake they go like Oh, that means you like snakes.. and blah, blah, blah, blah."  
  
I laughed inwardly. Angel is so innocent.  
  
"Actually, Angel…They meant something sexual." I said.  
  
"Oh." Angel said.  
  
I suppose not everyone is incompetent, annoying, or downright, stupid, Nick, Angel, Courtney, Arielle, Katie, Cara, Jessica Penny, Jenny, Emily, my sis, and other cool people who basically as mature as I am or else wise not that annoying.  
  
~Julia Stahl 


End file.
